twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JasperandDamonhottestvamps/Title: If you love me, why do you hate me?- Chapter 10
Chapter 10: The List Me-So-Liking-You Part 2: Unpleasant Visit Leah POV Well, now I'm dead. "Well-well, if it isn't Leah Clearwater." Irina said standing by the door. Her blue dress makes her hair looks outstanding, and those high heels make her look like the size of Bigfoot. It's not comfortable looking at her dress neatly, as I am in some rag burned clothes, smelling like ash. The warm blanket around me overwhelmed me, I missed my old bed. It wasn't a queen size bed. But I had some memories I will never forget. That bed was there since my childhood, that bed was where all my tears were soaked. That bed was where I shared with my brother quantibles time together. Now is all burned and gone. Now I have to sleep in a huge bed with multiples blankets. It's fine alright, but still. I saw Irina heading towards me. Those eyes marked the word evil. Revenge was all she wanted. And she shows it clearly. When is Esme coming with my food? "What do you want, leech?" I asked, trying to sound brave. I think it worked. She hissed at me. I just stook my tounge at her. She wants war, hell war she is going to get. I never expected it. She sat down in the couch like a moral lady will do. Then, she smiled politely. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, Leah." she said. "I want my visitors to feel welcomed and at ease, that's all" Well there goes my suprise. Make me ''feel welcomed. How does she expect me to believe her when she nearly killed me? How can I feel welcomed by someone who called me a mutt?......I just couldn't. "Why do you hate me?" I asked. Of course, you will know Leah. Your pack killed her mate. Something a vampire will never forget. Even the fact that we are talking about a really old vampire. "I don't, Leah. How can you say that?" Irina replied. She was lying.I know she was. She thinks I'm going to fall for her game. Well I'm not. "Yeah,sure, Irina. You obviously don't hate me. You expect me to believe you? Hun, I may be poor...but I am not a idiot like you think I am." I said, I couldn't contain it. "And if you think I'm going to fall for your games....I'm not. So get that straight. I'm not scared of you. But you should be scare at ''me. ''Because.....because....I can kill you whenever I want!" I jabbered. I lied. I am a terrible lier. I ''was ''scared of her. I was scared of those eyes. I'm scared, not that she would hurt me....but my brother. ''Seth, no. I have to protect him. And if it means killing her, then so let it be. She looked at me as like she was hurt. Is she still playing the role of the "I don't understand you." person. "Leah, I will never want to kill you nor' your pack. No, I am not a murderer. I have learned from my mistakes. I can't kill you because that will make me ''a monster. And I don't want to be one." She said. I know how to be clever when it comes to it. She plays like that, I'll play like that, also. "For real, Irina? Well, good. I really don't want to kill you. Want to be friends?" I said. I have to say, acting is one of my best qualities. I think she ''did ''believe me. "Sure, Leah. Friends it is then." She stand up and went to my bed. She held out her hand, to offer a shake. I took it, just so she believed me. Coming from extreme heat, hurted when I contracted with Irina's ice cold hands. She skipped to the door and dissapeared. Well, game on. '''Irina's POV' My plan was a sucess. She gained my trust. Now is time to go for Seth. He will be easy to grasp. The nice and young wolf. Piece of cake. Ready for the worst nightmare of your life's, wolves. Because you are going to get it. Sooner than you expect it. Category:Blog posts